Hell's Angels
by But Ugly
Summary: Ok well, I'm scrapping Illusion's Demise, I screwed up the beginning so *sigh* I'm starting over


Never Feed Ice Cream to Hyper Four Year Olds

Calliope

Prologue to Hell's Angels 

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing (all you people out there should be thanking god for that!)

Authoresses Note: OK so you know the whole girls are pilots thing?I NEVER SEEM TO GET IT RIGHT! At least never how I want it…so I'm starting again *hears numerous groans from audience* HEY I'm doing the best I can here!Anyway regardless of the title this isn't sap thank you very much.Enjoy the fic (hopefully this one will be _the_ one and not another rough draft) BTW: there are **ten** colony clusters L sorry

~*~

"It's not magic, it's science!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**::Dr. J, we've just made a huge discovery!::**

**::What?::**

**::Bonding::**

**::What about it?::**

**::It's physical!::**

**::I KNOW THAT you nit wit::**

**::NO Dr. J I mean two people can be physically, mentally and emotionally tied to each other!::**

**::What do you mean?::**

**::The girl and the boy, Angel and Odin, if you were to cut his arm with a knife, she would feel the pain::**

**::Are you serious?::**

**::Yes Sir::**

** **

--January 29, AC 185 Dr. J and Private Rogers.

December 20, AC 197:: The private residence of Melissa Amaranth, Colony L1 X18793, Sector 5A

"TRENT! NO!Please, please don't eat any of those pennies!" 

"LEIGH! Don't touch that vase!"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, how does she always talk me into babysitting for her!GOD NO TRENT NOT GRANDMA'S ANTIQUE SCULPTURE!" the poor woman shouted.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! STOP!" She screamed.

Both energetic toddlers came to a halt.Trent was just about to pour salt all over his unsuspecting twin sister, Leigh, who was throwing Kleenex tissues all over the room.

"How about, we go out for ice cream?" Melissa suggested.

"YEAH!" Trent shouted.

"NO, I WANT MOMMY!" Leigh shouted.

These kids were four, and Melissa couldn't possibly begin to fathom how hard they were to handle when they were going through their terrible twos.It was a wonder their mother wasn't dead or insane yet.But of course, their mother was much stronger than that, and so were their aunts, and all of them were already pretty much insane if you thought about it...Melissa sighed when she thought of the mother, she was still having trouble believing that these four year olds were getting the better of _her_.Well, things are just gonna have to change, she thought while looking at the angelic faces of the twin terrors.

"And they look so innocent." She muttered while watching the kids bounce around the house.

"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!"

"MOMMA MOMMA!"

"ICE CREAM!"  
"MOMMA!"  
"ICE CREAM!"  
"MOMMA!"

"Can I just crawl into a hole and die now?"

"Course not Aunty Mel!"

"Ugh."

~*~

L7 Z34567:

"Has the Gouka been released yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good.How are my mobile suits doing?"

"The upgrades are almost finished, we're right on schedule, Sir."

"Excellent." 

General Devreau sat back in his chair.Everything was going as planned.Everything was as close to perfect as it was going to get.He'd hit the earth and he'd hit it hard."We need a little war to shake things up around the human race." He thought while smirking."My children have come back to me, all nine.Soon everything will be fine.No, wait, not fine, soon the world will be at war.Life is beautiful, but death is intoxicating."

~*~

L1 H87953:

"Ms. Cherie Asriel, any day now." A thin, tall, sharp woman in her mid-thirties stated.She was the teacher, the dreaded…Ms. Young.

A seventeen year old girl choose now to walk to the front of the class carrying a bunch of papers.She had hair that wasn't quite brown yet wasn't quite blond.It seemed to fade strangely in-between the two, it was slightly wavy and stopped at the chest.She had bangs that went only a little below the chin, framing her face.She was wearing the normal school uniform, of course, black skirt that went to a little above the knees, and a white blouse with the school emblem printed on it.She waited for everyone to quiet down before she began her presentation.

"Pacifism is a utopian ideal.It is literally unattainable.Impossible." She began, but paused at the whispering going on in the classroom then began again."Relena Peacecraft advocated this idea shamelessly.She put false hope in the hearts of the human race, and planted in them the thought that maybe one day we can achieve true pacifism.It's ludicrous." She said, "Human beings aren't perfect, we don't all think the same.Fighting is an instinct, domination, power.We as a race constantly search for perfection and are mesmerized by greatness, or at least our idea of it.True peace is out of our reach, as long as there are organisms on earth there will be con—" 

"THAT is quite enough, Ms. Asriel, please take your seat." The teacher interrupted.

Cherie Asriel went back to her desk in the back corner of the room.

"Hmph." She thought, "I thought the goal of a teacher is to help their students think and learn." Then, "She would've liked the ending though, it **is** contradictory towards the whole rest of it.I **was** going to say that even if peace is unattainable we might be able to get close to it if we try…people never like to sit through things that are unpleasant, even if there's a tiny chance that the end might actually be okay.Oh well, now I'm being a hypocrite."

"MS. ASRIEL!I've no idea where **you** are but we on Earth would like you to come back for a second so you can answer Deborah's question!" Miss Young said sharply, snapping Cherie out of her reverie.

"Could you please repeat the question?" She asked confidently.

"Ms. Enrico was just talking about the ways that the colonies were right in withdrawing their support from the gundams.Do you agree that this was a righteous decision made by the colonists?" Ms. Young said, still sharply.

"I believe this woman is trying to best me." Cherie thought."No, Ms. Young, I don't believe that was a righteous decision." She said.

"Oh, well than what _do_ you believe?" Ms. Young said in a mocking tone.

"I believe that if there was anything 'righteous' about the war in '95, it would have to be the fact that the gundam pilots continued to defend the colonies, the earth, and the fragile peace that was beginning, even after their homes had betrayed them._That_ was the closest thing to righteousness." Cherie stated nonchalantly."Now I'm not even exploring another person's opinions, they might actually be plausible.I think I'm playing this part a little too well." She thought.

"Hmph." Ms. Young said.

The bell rang and school was out.

"December 8 already.Oh well, better start the count down.Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one."

BOOM!!!

"Mission accomplished." Cherie whispered as a slight breeze blew by, "Mission accomplished…"

~*~

Somewhere in Okinawa, exact location classified:

"Angel's got a green light on the Sector Five base." A young woman with braided black hair remarked.

"Great!Anywho, I heard the guys are taking a vacation to the Masaki Shrine!" Another girl with short blondish hair replied.

"Yeah, she can meet us there!" Yet another girl, this time with blackish bluish chest length hair said.

"Ok that sounds good, I'll send Spy Girl up to comm. room 2 to tell her." A woman with red hair offered.

"Already done it!" Said a girl with shoulder length blond hair.

"Alright then, we unlucky folk have to get back to the guys before they get suspicious." The girl with the bluish black hair joked.

"Yeah, and we've gotta change back too." The girl with the short blond hair said.

"Right." The woman with the red hair agreed.

All three tapped tiny gems embedded in their wrists, and they all changed, hair grew longer or shorter, makeup vanished, and eyebrows grew.

"Well off we go!" The girl with the blackish bluish hair said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The other two deadpanned.

"See you guys later!" said the girl with the black hair.

"Kay!" The three girls replied before exiting the room.

"I guess we're the lucky ones." The girl with the shoulder length blond hair stated.

"Depends on how you look at it." The girl with the black hair said while exiting the room, "I got to go so I'll see you later!" She threw over her shoulder.

"Maybe, I've got a date with Mark from encrypting 101!" The blond girl shouted back.

Both girls began laughing and the girl with the black hair exited while the girl with the blond hair went back to the moniters. "I wonder how Mel is doing." She thought.

(at the ice cream shop on L1 X18793 in Sector 5A)

"NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T JUMP ON THAT TABLE!!! I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY MISS I DIDN'T MEAN TO---LEIGH NO WATCH OUT FOR THAT--*CRASH* OH GEE I'M SO SORRY SIR I'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

(back in the comm. room)

"Hmm what was that?" The blond girl asked."Probably just my imagination."


End file.
